NFLRZ: Dusk Journal
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OCs and me ;) ) Dusk writes in his journal on recent events that has happened.


Now before we start, can you tell me what parody this story is doing? I'll give you a hint; It is the most popular show that involves Army Doctors ;)

* * *

Dusk's Journal

_**Dear journal,**_

_**Sorry I haven't been writing in you this past week, LOT of stuff happened. I don't know where to begin. Well, lets start with this, both Guardians and Archivist were away at a meeting so it was just the Rusherz. Talon was going away for a bit one day for a meeting with his team and before he left-**_

* * *

Talon: *_On phone_* I promise I'll be fine, Power is driving me. *_Break_* Liberty I promise everything will be okay.

_Dusk and Ollus notice Talon on the phone._

Talon: I'll call you when I get back okay? *_Breaks_* Talk to ya soon, *_Breaks_* Bye.

_Talon hangs up_

Ollus: You going somewhere?

Talon: Falcons meeting. Power is taking me there but Liberty called cause he is worried something bad will happen.

Dusk: Tals, you sure your going to be okay?

Talon: Of course, Power is going to be with me.

_The two still looked concerned, but nodded._

* * *

_**Little more on that later, anyway Ollus invited me to join him and Cyclops for a bit of training, it went pretty good until-**_

_Dusk bobbed and weaved the fire attacks from Ollus, narrowly missing Cyclops' sword._

Dusk: Time for the big finish!

_Dusk flew high up in the air and his body was surrounded by light and dark stains of magic._

Dusk: FINALE SET!

_Dusk dive bombed down, the two Rusherz dodging and he instead headed towards-_

Dusk: LOOK OUT BLOW TORCH!

Blow-Torch: What th-

_The two collided and a loud explosion was heard. Ollus and Cyclops ran over._

Cyclops: You two okay?

_Both were covered in soot. Blow-Torch coughed out a puff of black smoke._

Blow-Torch: Why...just why...

Dusk: *_Dazed_* Sorry...

* * *

_**I have to make for nearly killing Blow-Torch.**_

_Dusk stopped for a bit to pet a small looped ear Rabbit_

_**Later this week I found myself a pet; He was just left at the door of the HOF. I named him Ven after a character I saw when the Guardians and Archivist stayed over for a night. Back to before, talk about premonitions! Remember back when I was just a sparrow and those fortune tellers would tell the future or events...well they got nothing on Rusherz instinct**__**-**_

* * *

_That night..._

_Luka was on guard duty outside the building, when headlights came blazing towards him._

Luka: *_Battle stance_* WHO GOES THERE!?

Talon: *_Driving; Serious_* OUT OF THE THE, YOU'LL BE RUN DOWN!

_Luka jumps to the side as Talon drove a bit father._

Luka: Pass mate.

_Talon stopped the car, Power was in the back set in pain._

Talon: *_Serious_* LUKA ON THE DOUBLE POWER'S BEEN SHOT!

Luka: *_Shock; runs over_* Power what happened?

Power: *_In pain a bit_* Nothing, I just got shot in the behind by a sniper bot.

Luka: *Fear* Oh please don't die.

Power: *_In pain a bit_* I've been though worse...

Talon: *_Serious_* Luka, get Freefall asap!

Luka: Don't need to tell me twice! *_Runs off_*

Talon: *_Goes to the back and Helps Power up a bit_* Don't worry, helps on the way.

Power: *_In pain a bit_* You were very brave back there Tals, *"Talon: Thanks"* Never in my life have I seen a Bot implode from-Massive amount of anti gravity.

_Freefall and Steed came running out._

Steed: Power are you alright?

Power: *_In pain a bit_* No I'm not, this isn't ketchup I'm sitting in now is it.

Freefall: Yeesh, don't worry we'll get it out.

_Luka came running out with a carry gurney along with Spark, some other Rusherz came out to see the commotion._

Luka: HERE WE GO!

Power: *_In pain a bit; placed on_* And not a moment to soon -groans-

_Dusk brusted out the door in fear and saw Power being carried in._

Dusk: *_Fear_* POWER! *_Runs over_* Power are you okay!

Power: *_In pain a bit_* Yes I'm fine

Dusk: *_Sighs in relief but still scared_* Someone said you were killed.

Power: *_In pain a bit_* Nope, just got a deposit in the dareair.

Dusk: *_Ooo's in shock_*

Freefall: We'll have you under in a minute.

Power: *_In pain a bit_* No way I wanna see you guys work...I'm not in that much pain.

* * *

_Few minutes later._

_Power was on the bed with a mirror pointed towards where the surgery was in progress._

Power: I now know how that Coronal felt in that one episode.

Freefall: *_Behind mask_* You mean the one Army Medical show?

Power: Yep, he was in the same position I'm in.

Steed: Yeah, they decided to talk about the behind during this time as well...It was weird, but funny.

Luka: Yeah, that was a good episode.

Dusk: Indeed, still going through the season though so no spoilers!

Spark: *_Comes in with a phone_* It's Liberty...

Power: Can I have it?

_Sparks nodded and gives the phone to Power._

Power: Sup Lib? *_Breaks_* We'll you were fifty fifty. Talon's fine, I'm the one getting a bullet out of my Behind *_Breaks_* MY BEHIND WAS SHOT. *_Breaks_* Yeah I'll be fine.

Talon: Umm, can I speak to Liberty?

Power: *_Nods_* Talon wants to talk with you *_Hands phone over_*

Talon: Lib, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you *_Breaks_* Okay *_Breaks_* T-Thank you Liberty.

* * *

_**Talon and Liberty are fine and Power should recover in a few weeks. Next time though Talon is going to make sure he's prepared. Well I better get going. I'll talk to ya soon :).**_

_Dusk placed the pen down and closed the book. He smiled at Ven as he petted him. Dusk smiled, though he has been here for a little while it was never a dull moment with these guys._

Jade voice: Dusk! Meeting time!

Dusk: *_Smiles_* Coming!

_Dusk picks up Ven and left the room._

_**The **_

_**End**_

* * *

Now you all are wondering...Who are the Archivist? Well, here they are! My fellow Fanfiction friends (and me :) )!

Noble Six- Leader

The Dark Lord Duroth

AliE96

Death Fury

Fatheringbottum

The Story's Shadow

Darkest Nightmare Dread

Ultimatix bearer

The Last Border Collie

and NFL Guardian Master 32

Rookie- Rushstar32

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME THESE FIRST FEW MONTHS! :)


End file.
